Hypocrite
by Animeisheaven
Summary: I'm in love with Senri Shiki. I am intelligent, crafty, & lazy and I also have blood that is labelled disgusting by all vampires. How am I supposed to be accepted by him now? Especially if he has a fiancé and loads of fangirls.
1. I

**Yo guys! It's me, Shizu here and I'm here with a new story! Since I abso-effing-lutely love Senri Shiki, I made a fanfic about him! Also, those who watch Fairy Tail could you please check out my story 'What Am I Doing Here?' Also, I don't own anything except my character and half of the plot.**

I seriously hate my life. No, fucking seriously.

I really want to suicide, but, I can't die.

You wanna fuckin' know why I hate my life? No? I'll still tell you, since I'm super pissed.

I have been given my soulmate.

What is so bad about that?

You answer. You know why.

Wait…you wouldn't know.

Okay, the thing that is so bad is that my soulmate is motherfucking Senri Shiki.

Yes, that Senri Shiki. The model Senri Shiki. The vampire Senri Shiki who goes to Cross Academy and has effin' loads of fangirls.

Now you know the reason.

Wait, do I hear another question? Yeah.

Why have I been given my soulmate?

In order to 'redeem' myself.

Je déteste à ma putain de sœur aînée de penser et de raconter ça à mes parents!

You didn't understand that, probably. That was in French, just saying. Let me repeat that in English.

I hate my fucking sister for thinking and telling that to my parents!

What the hell sister? I don't need a soulmate!

Wait…that wasn't actually true, ya know.

I really have a crush on Senri Shiki.

I know, I know, I'm a hypocrite for saying I don't want my soulmate.

Actually, Senri Shiki is so hot and is so perfect and is so cute and is so lazy and has so perfect hair and-and-and-…

I probably shouldn't continue, since you basically got the idea of how much I fucking love Senri Shiki.

Anyways, so my parents have arranged for my admission at Cross Academy and Headmaster Cross knows about my species and why I've come here. Cross-San is very kind. I hope I get along with Senri-kun.


	2. II

I'd arrived at Cross Academy.

But the question was, how do I get to his office?

"Uh…who are you?"

I turned around to see a brown-haired girl.

"I'm Evian," I smiled at her.

"Oh…what are you doing around here in the afternoon?"

"Um…I'm looking for Headmaster Cross…"

"Wait, are you the new student?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Yuki Cross. Please come with me."

Yuki felt like someone I could rely on, someone I could…use as a tool. Hm, better earn her trust.

"So, what are your reasons for coming to Cross Academy?" Yuki asked.

"Um…my parents wanted me to learn to live independently, so they sent me here," I replied.

We lapsed into silence after that.

It was awkward. So…I began the conversation – obviously just to earn her trust…

"So…what's your favourite colour, Yuki-san?" I asked.

"It's pink **(I don't know what Yuki's favourite colour is)** ," she replied. "Yours?"

"Turquoise," I answered. "Favourite food?"

"Ice cream sundaes. You?"

"Pocky – hey, don't copy me!"

She laughed sheepishly and we continued to laugh and talk all the way.

When we reached the office, Yuki knocked on the door and a 'come in!' was heard.

We came inside.

"Oh – Evian, glad to know you've come!" Cross exclaimed. "Now, Yuki, run along to your last class. Thank you for bringing her."

Yuki smiled. "You're welcome!" She opened the door and walked away. The door shut with a soft click and Cross turned to me.

"Gabby…I know why you've come," he smiled slightly. "And it's okay. I understand your reason."

Thank God…

"I…I…thank you, Cross-san," I smiled.

"You're welcome. Now, you can control yourself, right?"

"Yes. I have a certain ingredient, and I'll use that."

"Very good. Now, Yuki will guide you in a moment – and I trust that you know about the Night Class?"

Well duh…why wouldn't I know my own soulmate's kind?

I nodded. "Yes."

"You're not gonna be made into a prefect – I'm sorry about that…the Night Class will suspect you – and I can't let them know about you since you don't want that…"

Duh! Especially that Kuran!

"I am aware."

"Good, you understand. Now, please take a seat until Yuki arrives."

In around ten minutes, the bell rang and Yuki rushed in.

Cross explained some stuff about me to her – obviously not everything – and he told a few white lies.

After that, Yuki took me to a gate where…there were so many students shrieking and screaming and yelling.

My ears hurt…

"Alright everyone," Yuki made her way to the front. "Step back! It's way past curfew for all you Day Class students so just turn around and go back to your dorms!"

"We can see what you're trying to do, Yuki," a random girl snapped at her. "It's so obvious. You just wanna keep all the Night Class students all to yourself!"

What the fuck? Jumping to conclusions much?

"Yeah, you're taking advantage of the fact that you're the Headmaster's daughter!" another random girl stated angrily.

What the actual fuck. Fangirls and their overprotectiveness and paranoid-ness!

"Hey, that's not true!" Yuki protested. "I'm on the disciplinary committee!"

"You know, you should stop doing that to her…" I began saying but all of them glared at me. SCARY!

I stiffened up and started shuddering. "Okay, I'm sorry!"

Suddenly, all of them started shrieking and screaming and yelling – actually, I'll just call that SSY-ing…

"No!" Yuki pushed all of them. Suddenly, the doors behind us opened and Yuki and I were the only ones standing in the middle as everyone cleared out to the side.

I feel…awkward…and…just embarrassed.

I felt someone tug on my collar and I was pulled back violently and thrown into the bushes.

FUCK! THAT FUCKING HURT!

I got up, rubbing my knees and arms just to see that they were…the skin had come out. But, God, it hurt so damn much!

I winced and glared at the motherfucker who had thrown me. It was a blonde haired girl who was squealing over…Senri Shiki. My soulmate. Bitch, you're gonna get it…in your sleep.

I smirked evilly before limping to behind a tree. I took out my pocket mirror…and let out a shriek. Inwardly, of course.

My hair…it was so messy.

It was spread all over the place, with bits of leaves and twigs stuck in it. _Bitch…you are so gonna pay_.

I quickly started removing the bits and pieces of leaves and twigs stuck in my hair and made an attempt to smooth it down.

I made my way back near the gates to see two girls gushing and giving chocolates to Kaname and a white haired guy glaring at him while Yuki just looking dumbfounded. And the fangirls were gone.

"Y-Yuki…tell me who was that girl who threw me into the bushes," I demanded cracking my knuckles.

"Scary!" I heard a blond haired guy say childishly.

I shot him a discreet glare and looked at Yuki expectantly.

"Someone threw you into the bushes?" Yuki asked, confused.

I nodded. "Uh-huh. There was this blonde haired girl with dark blue eyes who was…Sen – that red haired guy's height." I pointed at Senri. God, I was close to ruining my cover…

"Oh – Allie," Yuki sighed. "Her…well, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I turned back to cheery mode in a second. "Um…anyway, when are you gonna show me around?"

I purposely avoided all the Night Class students' gazes. Especially Senri's. I'm sure I'd faint if he stared at me.

"Um, now?" she said unsurely. "Okay, come on…bye, Kaname."

I looked at Senri for a moment, just to realize…he was staring at me. I blushed a deep, bright red and turned my head away.

Was he staring at me this whole time? Oh my God…

I heard the blond guy burst out laughing and Rima, his friend muttered something to Senri. My eyebrow twitched. Do they find me funny? I'll show you…once I become Senri's girlfriend!

Yuki showed me to my dorm, and I started unpacking…just to see a black haired girl make her way into the room.

"Hey…I'm Misahi," she smiled shyly.

I smiled back. "I'm Evian. Are you my roommate?"

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

We started chatting. It was very easy to talk to her. She was kind and sweet, and a bit sarcastic as well. My type of best friend. I could be relaxed before her. There was no hypocrite-ness about her unlike me, who had a façade. She was honest, blunt, and truthful.

Once I finished unpacking, I didn't bother to go down and eat dinner so I just went off to sleep. Then I stiffened. I needed it. I needed it. I took the packet from my bed, opened it, and dumped a little in my mouth. Cringing at its horrible taste, I took some water and then resumed sleeping.

…

The next day, I had people talking to me since they were interested in the 'foreigner new student who could speak Japanese'.

I made quite a few acquaintances.

Though I sat with Misahi instead. She's much better company.

In the night, I felt really restless and hot. So I decided to go out – yeah, I know Day Class students are forbidden to go out, but…they can't sense me. Seriously.

I soon saw a tree near the building and decided to sleep on a random branch of the tree.

…

"Zero! Hold on!" I heard Yuki yell. I opened my eyes to see the white haired guy pointing a gun at the blond haired Night Class student and the orange haired Night Class student. I think…the white haired guy is Zero.

I watched curiously and quietly. When a gunshot was fired by Zero, Kaname came into the scene and told him to put the gun away.

"Kaname…I – !" Yuki seemed very…I dunno, uncomfortable.

"I'll escort these fools to the Headmaster myself," Kaname stated holding the blond boy by his collar.

"Dorm president Kuran…" the blond stammered.

"Zero…is that alright?" Kaname looked at Zero coldly.

Okay…the tension is unnerving.

"Zero?" Yuki asked.

"Just get them outta here, Kaname," Zero muttered bitterly.

"Akatsuki," Kaname looked at the orange haired boy as he flinched. "Since you did nothing to stop Aidou, you're guilty too."

Akatsuki looked sheepish.

"Now then," he looked at three fangirls – since when were they there.

Suddenly, I felt the branch crackling. It loosened. Oh no…is it breaking?

It broke. I fell to the ground, and I saw black.

The last thing I heard was 'Evian?'


	3. III

Hypocrite…3

I woke up to see the worried face of the Headmaster.

"Gabby? Good, you're alright," he said, relieved.

"Hello Headmaster," I replied. "For how long was I out? And was there bleeding?"

Of course, I remembered what happened.

"Just two hours," he said. "Just a little bit. Are you ready to go back to school?"

Shit.

"Uh-huh."

"Good!"

I got up and went back to my dorm.

"Oh, my God, Evian!" Misahi came to my side immediately once I entered. "I heard what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"Oh, it's five."

Phew. I could play video games for two more hours. I'd brought some without Headmaster knowing. Amazing, isn't it?

…

Today, people were squealing and talking about giving chocolates. For what reason? I dunno.

"Hey, Misahi," I called. "Why are people talking about giving chocolates?"

"Oh, I think it's Saint Chocolates Day or something tomorrow," Misahi replied. "Are you giving chocolates to Senri?"

I blushed a deep red. "Y-yeah…s-should I?"

"Duh! He's your soulmate."

Over the course of my friendship with her, she'd found out about Senri. Not that he was a vampire, but that he was my soulmate. Damn her and her perceptive senses. Of course, I wasn't ever gonna be making her into one of my tools. She was my best (human) friend!

"I am so totally giving Senri-kun chocolate roses!" I heard Allie telling everyone. Yeah…she had a crush on Senri. How can she have a crush on Senri without even knowing what he was? If she knew he was a vampire she'd sure as hell be scared of him. I know he's a vampire, but I'm not scared of him! Wait…that's actually because I have disgusting blood…and Kaname doesn't allow him to drink blood because of the pacifist ideology Cross had.

"All the girls go around giving chocolates to the boys they have crushes on to proclaim their love for them," a boy stated angrily. "I don't get it. It's completely absurd! And everyone forgot this a school of _ **higher learning**_! I am against this in every way, shape and form."

Misahi shot him a glare. "Oh, shut up, Class Rep. You totally have a crush on Ruka."

Oh, this is gold. I can blackmail him to do my bidding for a few pictures of Ruka! Oh-ho-ho!

"I do not!" he blushed furiously.

I smiled angelically. "It's fine if you have a crush on her. I can help you get Ruka if you want!"

"I do not need help from someone who is friends with that devil!" he pointed to Misahi.

I smirked. "You're not denying that you have a crush on her."

"Hey, you might get chocolates from Ruka, you know?" Sayori, Yuki's friend said softly.

He immediately gasped, before fainting.

Misahi sweat dropped.

Wait…I can fool him! I can fool him! I can dress up as Ruka and give him spicy chocolates!

"But we aren't gonna get anything anyway," another boy muttered.

"Yeah! It's all gonna go to those Night Class guys," yet another boy agreed.

I took out my box of pocky and gave one to each of them. I smiled angelically. "This one's from me – platonically, of course!"

They smiled slightly. "Thanks, Evian!"

"I'm gonna give Senri my special pocky," I told Misahi.

She pouted. "That lucky guy! Your pocky's the best!"

…

I was just strolling the halls when I saw Zero pulling Yuki along somewhere. Since I felt happy, I decided to tease them a bit.

"Yo, Kiryuu, pulling a girl like that isn't exactly a move girls would be impressed with," I said casually, while smirking.

"Shut up, Evian," he snapped at me while Yuki looked at me apologetically as she went away somewhere.

I stiffened as my stomach grumbled. Fuck, I was hungry. And I wasn't hungry for food either. I took the packet which was in my bag this time, opened it, dumped a little in my mouth and cringed at its horrible taste. I drank some water and made my way to where the girls were screaming to see the Night Class students.

I went here every day. Just to catch a glimpse of him. I really wanted to see him.

Suddenly, Yuki whistled. "The exchange of chocolates is prohibited until the day of the event!"

Thank God. I hadn't made chocolates yet.

I hid behind a tree which was as near as possible to the gates, and waited for Senri to come. Then, the SSY-ing got louder and I peeped from my position and caught a glimpse of him. Oh, Senri…you're so hot!

"Good morning! How is everyone today?" Aidou said cheerfully. Good morning? Seriously? It's fucking 6:45 pm!

"SENRI-KUN!" I heard Allie SSY. I glared at her. I still haven't given her revenge, right? Hm…

Then I saw Rima looking at me. I stiffened and looked her with fear and apology. I saw her smile a bit and she turned away. What was the meaning of that smile anyway? An 'I wanna be friends with you' one? Probably not. A knowing one? Fuck.

I slunk away back to my dorm only to be greeted by no Misahi. There was a blue sticky note stuck on her bedside table.

 _Hey, Evian. My family had a festival and I have to go. I'll be back in three days!_

 _~ Misahi_

I am so lonely. Well, I can make my pocky in peace I guess.

I set to work. I know, I shouldn't be making stuff in my room but there wasn't any baking or anything involved. I also had the required materials.

Once I finished, I immediately went to sleep. Then I stiffened. I needed it again. I looked at the packet and saw it was getting over. Fuckity fuck. I really needed to get more, but I didn't have money. Mom still had to send some. What should I do? I'll just take some of it for now…

…

Today was the day. Today was the day I was gonna give my pocky to him. I am so nervous. What if he rejects me? I'm scared…

"I'm giving him like, the yummiest chocolate roses!" Allie told everyone. "Senri-kun is gonna fall for me and me only!" I fucking hate her…

When evening came, I was stumped. Totally stumped. How am I supposed to give him chocolates without him knowing it's me?

"Who're you giving chocolates to?" Yuki asked.

"S-Shiki-san…" I whispered. Hey, maybe I could ask Yuki to give them!

"I never pegged you as the type to like someone from the Night Class," Sayori stated.

"Y-Yuki? C-could you give them to Shiki-san instead of me?" I asked shyly.

"Nuh-uh-uh!" Yuki shook her head. "If you like him, give it to him yourself." Fuck you, Yuki.

I turned towards Sayori. She immediately shook her head before I could speak.

I sighed. "B-but I'm shy…he might reject me by throwing it away later!"

"Hey, what are you giving him?" Yuki questioned curiously.

"Pocky," I answered.

"Hm, he won't throw it away. He loves pocky."

I know that, duh! Why else would I make it for him?

"O-Oh…"

I went to my usual place – behind the tree. Then I heard Senri say something.

"This kind of thing doesn't interest me."

FUCK! WHY DID I EVEN MAKE IT? OH NO, OH SHIT! FUCK, WHY?

I face palmed and started banging my head against the tree I was hiding behind. I guess…it's no use…

I came out into the front just to watch him go away…until I was pushed. The box flew out of my hands and went and hit Rima at the back of her head. FUCK! SHIT! GOD, WHY MUST YOU FUCKING HATE ME? My face heated up as she saw me and looked at the box. She smirked slightly – Rima **never** smirks – and she looked at Senri. Rima, I hate you.

She ran up to Senri and gave him the box.

"Senri, a girl wanted to give you this," she told him, pointing at me. He turned and looked at me.

Then, I realized…

…I was on the ground.

I quickly got up and brushed the dirt away from clothes, at the same time smoothening down my hair.

His nose twitched and then a content look replaced his irritated one. He gave me a small smile that only lasted a millisecond.

Whoa. He smiled at me. I am going somewhere with him! Yes!

…

I got up in the night. I was restless…I couldn't sleep. Misahi being there helped me sleep…but she wasn't there. So, I decided to go outside. Again.

This time, I found a much stronger tree, and I decided to rest in the shade. Not on the branch.

Then I heard a commotion. I peeped at the clearing from my spot, and watched. The Night Class was surrounding Zero who was pointing a gun at everyone.

"Hello, Night Class," Zero greeted bitterly. "What do you want?"

Aidou shot him a glare. "You know, you're a little cocky, Zero Kiryuu."

"You're just a human," Ruka glared as well. "And the way you treat Lord Kaname…"

"We really doing this?" Rima asked emotionlessly.

"Yeah, but Takuma said we should leave it alone," Senri muttered.

"Look, he's right," Akatsuki said tiredly. "Hanabusa, Ruka, if Lord Kaname finds out he'll tear you apart." Now that's a brutal way of putting it…

"Zero, come on, just put that thing away," Akatsuki continued, reaching out to Zero, when Zero put a hand on his shoulder, lifted him, and threw him down on the other side. Zero, that's mean. But, I have to admit…the way Akatsuki fell was super funny. I covered my mouth and let out a snort.

"So uncool," Senri and Rima remarked in unison. Okay…it was a bit funny, the way they said 'so uncool…' I snorted again.

"Shut up," Akatsuki grumbled.

"Interesting," Zero muttered. "Come on then, vampires. Go ahead…I'm in a bad mood anyway."

Hanabusa glared icily, ice forming beneath his feet. "See…it's that kind of attitude…that makes me think you're cocky."

Akatsuki got up. "I did the best I could to play the good guy…I'm not to blame for what's next."

Whoa…that's some hate and animosity…God, there is so much tension. Should I go away? I don't wanna get caught up in the fight…

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Yuki yelled coming in the middle of everything. Good. Better go…

I got up and ran away from the clearing to get to my dorm. After 15 minutes, I reached my dorm and I opened the door. I flopped on the bed and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	4. IV

**Hello, people! I am back with a new chapter! Thanks for favorite-ing and following and reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight, Yuki x Zero would've succeeded.**

Today…was a good day.

I started off with a good start, and I'm sure it will end nicely.

Let's begin in the morning.

I'd woken up super late today, since there was no Misahi to wake me up (she was still not back. She sent me a letter that she'd be coming after five more days).

And…I was late for class, as expected for someone who'd woken up late. The teacher had glared at me, and didn't give me detention (thankfully).

There was also a dorm inspection…much to my dismay. There was a half day just because of that. I was worried that Zero and Yuki will take my photos of Senri.

Which leads me to now…

"Shit – fuck – what do I do?!" I gripped my head in my arms. "Those photos of Senri-kun will be gone, gone, by tonight!"

I can slip a few in my pockets…but not all! Maybe…I can stuff all the photos in my blazer, which I will make a hole in…

And I did just that. I removed my black blazer, and took a knife. I slit open the inside and quickly stuffed the photos inside. Then I stitched the slit back together. Good thing Misahi was good at this sort of thing…she taught me how to stitch.

There was a lot of noise while the dorm inspection was going on. Their photos of the Night Class kept getting confiscated. Every single one.

Allie had caused a scene. "Yuki, you can't do this!" she wailed. "I'll tell Daddy and Daddy'll sue you for this!"

Zero immediately glared at her. "Shut up, bitch."

She wailed even more. I smirked at her. "Allie, you'd better stop crying. Other girls have had their pictures taken too, ya know? You're not one of a kind."

She glared at me angrily. "Yuki, Zero! I have a feeling she's hiding pictures of a Night Class student! Search her dorm!"

"She has had absolutely no trace of any picture or any other item of any Night Class student," Zero stated. "Whilst you, you have pictures, fanfiction and _body pillows_ of Senri Shiki."

She stomped her foot and walked away furiously.

I cackled. "In your face, bitch!"

…

Then, Headmaster Cross called me to his office. I immediately went, wondering what he needed me for.

"You will become a member of the Disciplinary Committee," he declared smirking.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I shrieked. YES, I CAN SEE SENRI EVERYDAY! YES, I CAN SEE SENRI EVERYDAY!

"Yes," he nodded. "Now, please go to Yuki and she will tell you everything."

"Headmaster?"

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"You need a chance with Senri. Besides, Yuki and Zero need help with it."

"Oh…thanks."

"You're welcome."

I went to Yuki and told her the news. She cheered. "Yay! Okay, let me tell you everything…"

She told me everything I already knew. I just nodded at every sentence she spoke. I had to stop the Night Class from drinking the Day Class's blood and to prevent the fangirls from going to see the Night Class. Basic stuff. I could just freeze someone with one glare, so I could maybe freeze the whole crowd with a threat plus a glare.

Today, I had to help Zero and Yuki with inspecting the Moon Dorm…so, no fangirls yet.

"We've never been inside the Moon Dorm before," Yuki stated. "I'm a little nervous…"

"It'll be fine," I smiled at her. "It's probably like a normal one."

We halted in front of the gate keeper of the Moon Dorm. It was an old woman. Or an old man, I dunno…

"Hmm?" he/she grunted, raising his/her eyebrow.

"Hi there…" Yuki greeted. "We just…"

"You're from the Disciplinary Committee," the old woman/man rasped out. "Go ahead."

We resumed walking. Yuki kept on looking worriedly at Zero. Zero ignored her.

"Oh…wait," Yuki halted and turned to us. "Before we go inside, I want to see what it is you shoved in your pocket earlier, Zero…and Evian, what's that thing sticking out of your pocket?"

I put a hand inside my pocket and took out the 'thing'. "It's pocky, in case I get hungry," I informed.

"Oh – Okay," she replied. "Zero, what about you?"

Zero's eyes widened and he huffed, turning his head to the side.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" Yuki glared at him. "As part of the Disciplinary Committee, there's a moral code that – !"

She suddenly slipped, and started to fall when Zero caught her and both flopped to the ground. I sweat dropped and looked to the side, feeling my cheeks burning. God, why was I there in a wrong time and in a wrong position?!

Then I felt a click and Yuki got up, winking, holding a box of…blood tablets?

I looked at Zero, then I figured out what he was. A Level E Vampire. Hm. This is interesting. I smirked.

Then, Zero snatched away the box before Yuki could see it and he stomped off.

"Zero – hold on! Don't leave," Yuki pleaded. She looked at me. "Conduct the Dorm Inspection today for us, can ya? Thanks, bye!"

What. The. Fuck. WHY DID THEY HAVE TO LEAVE ME TO DO IT?

I sighed, and went over to the dorms and knocked.

"Coming!" the voice of Takuma was heard. He opened the door, while smiling with closed eyes. "Dorm Inspection? Yes, I was told there would be a third member…oh, well, welcome to our dorm!"

"Thank you," I said politely. "Could you tell me where the rooms are?"

My plan is that I will keep Senri's room for last.

"This is your fault!" Aidou pointed at me angrily.

Akatsuki sighed. "Please ignore him…"

"What the fu – hell did I do?" I asked incredulously.

"You made me throw away my treasure!"

"Excuse me? It's not like I fu – wanted a Dorm Inspection!"

Why do I keep use swear words…Senri will never accept me.

"Oh – it's you," Rima said, surprised. "When did you become a member of the Disciplinary Committee?"

"Today," I muttered. I shot her a glare. I was still pissed off at what she did on Saint Chocolates Day.

She smirked slightly. My eyebrow twitched.

"Anyways, the rooms are this way," Takuma told me, pointing upstairs. "Whole floor is rooms."

"Thanks, Takuma-san," I smiled at him angelically.

"Angel…" I heard Aidou murmur. I smiled at him. "Thanks, Aidou-san!"

"You weren't supposed to hear that," he glared at me.

I gave him a little wave and walked upstairs to do the Inspection.

…

After I was done with the inspection, it was time for me to start my patrol. Actually…after dinner, but no matter.

I finished eating dinner and met up with Yuki. She told me the rules again and we separated.

I was patrolling outside, and Yuki inside. Zero…no idea where he went. I was near the Moon Dorms, when I stiffened. I was hungry.

"There you are."

I turned to see…Aidou along with Akatsuki. Fuck, why did they have to come?

"Aidou-san, Akatsuki-san," I stated weakly. "Is there anything you need?" Go away. Go away, asses!

"Yes, we had a question."

"G-Go on." GO AWAY!

"Why are you stalking Senri?"

Fuck.

Then, the scent of blood reached my nose.

 **I'm here to spoil your fun with a cliff hanger! Ha-ha! Anyways, review, favorite and follow!**


	5. V

**Hello, guys…another quick update! I hope you're happy! I would** _ **really**_ **like you to review! Thanks for favorite-ing!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

My eyes turned red at the same time their eyes turned red. I looked down.

Fuck…I can't control it…I'll drink their blood too if I they don't go away…

"Go the fuck away…" I whispered, shaking. I slapped myself. "Go away, ya assholes!"

"Evian?" Akatsuki said, worried.

"You okay?" Aidou asked.

" _GO THE FUCK AWAY_!" I shrieked and turned away from them, hiding my face in my hands. "Go away…I'll answer your questions tomorrow – now _go away_!"

"Evian – what happened?" Akatsuki reached out to touch my shoulder. I shook his hand away. "Didn't I say go away? I'll answer your fucking stupid questions later!"

I broke out into a sprint, running away from both. I think…I'll go back to my dorm and shove the last of it in my mouth.

I went back to my dorm, and hurriedly shoved the contents of the packet in my mouth until it was empty. I cringed at its horrible taste and lied down on the bed, trying to drift off into a deep sleep…

…

"You want to be transferred into the Moon Dorm?" Headmaster questioned.

"Yes," I replied sullenly.

"Why?"

"I smelt the blood…I got hungry. Whose blood was it, Headmaster?"

"Yuki's. Zero drunk blood from her."

"Is she okay?" I didn't want anything to happen to my tool, of course.

"Yes…but what about your friends? What about the Night Class? What about prefect duties?"

"No matter. I can write a letter to Misahi. And I will inform Kaname-san about it, so no worries. The Day Class won't be safe with a Level E around. And you can take me off the Disciplinary Committee."

"I suppose, you are telling Senri?"

My face heated up. "N-no, o-obviously n-n-not! I-It's not-not l-like I-I-I wo-worry about his s-safety or a-anything…"

"Gabby~! You're such a cute Tsundere!" Headmaster pulled my cheeks.

"Hwey! Wey gwo!" I squealed, my speech muffled due to the painful pulling of my cheeks.

He let go of my (abused!) cheeks and smiled gently. "I wish you good luck with winning Senri's heart!"

"Th-thanks, Headmaster," I stammered shyly.

"You're welcome! Now go and pack your bags while I do all the paperwork!"

"Thanks again," I smiled. My expression turned serious. "And one more thing: my family must absolutely never be notified of my transfer."

"Alright! Alright!"

I left the office and went to my dorm. I wrote a goodbye letter to Misahi. But…I was stumped. I didn't know what to write. So, I did the easiest thing ever. Since it was a goodbye letter, let me just write something simple.

 _Goodbye, Misahi! I'm in the Night Class right now, so…bye! Hope we meet again!_

 _~ Evian_

There. No need to get emotional or something. Simple.

I started packing my bags, and then I got the feeling of someone watching me. I looked around nervously, seeing no one, I giggled to myself, "I'm just being fucking paranoid, there's no one watching me!"

I continued packing and I finished. Finally. I took my suitcase and dragged it along to the Headmaster's office, moaning and groaning about how heavy it was.

Then I saw Yuki standing outside a slightly ajar door (Headmaster's office door) and listening. I started listening too, curious.

"Never before in the history of this school has a student been transferred in the Day Class to the Night Class," Headmaster Cross told Kaname.

"I don't see why that is even relevant," Kaname replied. Who're they talking about? "In this instance, Zero must be transferred to our class. You have no choice." Oh. Zero.

I walked inside, groaning from the heavy weight.

"Oh – Evian, done already?" Headmaster asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Yes – I forgot to tell you, she will be joining the Night Class."

"What?" Kaname murmured.

And so, Headmaster told him everything. Every single thing.

With unwanted bits and pieces from me, Kaname was told everything.

"I see," he smirked. "I never knew Senri's soulmate was her – a Level E…"

I blushed furiously. "And-and I-I-I don't like him, o-o-o-okay?"

"Yes, yes…" Kaname murmured. "She can be transferred into the Night Class. Please, come with me. Seirin shall hand you a new uniform once we get there."

I quietly followed him, dragging my suitcase along (I'd thankfully managed not to groan or moan from the pain of carrying the heavy suitcase).

"Hey…Kaname-san?" I called.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Do you think they'll accept me?"

"I don't know, honestly."

And it was quiet for the rest of the time.

When we reached, there was no one. Thank God…

Seirin appeared beside Kaname, and took my suitcase.

"Thanks, Seirin-san," I smiled slightly at her.

She nodded, and started walking. I followed her.

We reached a room, and she spoke, "This is your room. Your uniform is on the bed. Goodbye." She disappeared before I could speak up and thank her.

I went inside and took the uniform in my hands. It was the same Day Class girls' uniform, except that it was white. I quickly took out some scissors, a needle and white thread from the front pocket of my suitcase and removed my blazer. I cut open the hole where I kept Senri's photos and took the photos out. I cut open a hole in my new uniform's blazer, and stuffed the photos inside. I took the needle and white thread and stitched up the hole.

I smirked. "Bingo."

…

"So the Senri stalker's been moved here…how interesting," Aidou smirked at me. "And you, a level E? Never would've guessed…who changed you?"

I glared at him. "That is none of your business. And I'm not a stalker!"

"Then you're a fangirl?" Akatsuki asked.

"N-N-NO!" I stammered, blushing.

"She totally is," Aidou snickered. I shot him a glare. I feel like punching him…but Senri will hate me…

"Go ahead and do it," Akatsuki snorted.

I blinked, surprised. "How do you know that?"

"You're very easy to read."

"WHAT?"

And so, when we went back to school that evening…

"What're you doing in the Night Class, bitch?" Allie questioned furiously.

I smirked at her and crossed my arms maturely. "Obviously, by my uniform, I'm a Night Class student. Are you blind?"

"You-you…BITCH!" she screamed, pissed.

"Is bitch the only insult you can come up with?"

She lunged at me. Someone gripped my collar and I was pulled back just in time to avoid her punch. I turned back to see Senri, sighing tiredly. "What the hell…" I smiled at him angelically. "Thank you, Shiki-san!"

He sighed again. "Come on, idiot…"

I grinned happily and followed after him, while the fangirls watched in shock and anger.

I turned back and stuck out my tongue at them slyly, and continued walking.

"How childish…" Akatsuki sweat dropped.

"Hmph," I crossed my arms and looked to the side.

 **Please review, favorite and follow! It makes me really happy to read your reviews!**


	6. VI

**Hello people…I'm back with another chapter! Hope this chapter is enough…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.**

 **Claimer: I do own my OC, and other OCs that are gonna come.**

 **Warning: Cursing**

"I'm bored…" I groaned.

"Do something, don't irritate me," Ruka glared at me.

I smirked. "But irritating you is fun, Souen-san."

"How dare you, idiot!" she flicked me on the head. Shit…that hurt.

"Ow…" I moaned pressing the spot. "Souen-san, you're a monster…what is your Vampire power or whatever it's called? You're an aristocrat, aren't you?"

"Illusions."

"Oh – wow! I thought it'd have something to do with combat, since you're very strong!"

She flicked me on the head again, and 'hmph'-ed in disdain. Fucking shit…it hurts!

"Ow! Souen-san!"

"At least now you know how much her punches hurt," Aidou muttered.

"Where's Shiki-san?" I asked curiously.

"Senri has gone to his photo shoot," Akatsuki stated. He looked at me sternly. "And no, you are not gonna stalk him and take pictures of him."

My cheeks burned. "I-It's not-not like I-I even w-wanted to do it, okay?"

"You Tsundere, admit you were, will ya?" Aidou face palmed.

"You should stop – the poor guy's scared," Rima informed. "If you like him, just tell him directly."

I stayed silent. I can't…he'll reject me…

…

"His birthday?" I asked curiously. "It's Takuma's birthday? And he invited me?"

"Yeah," Aidou nodded. "What are you giving him?"

"Hm…dunno," I muttered. "What are you giving him?"

"Even I don't know," he replied sheepishly.

"Does he like manga?"

"Yeah – good idea…but…where do we get manga from?"

"The one and only: me!"

"You have manga?"

"Uh-huh."

"Which are you ready to give him?"

"Future Diary Volumes 1, 2, 3 and 4!"

"Give me 3 and 4, you keep 1 and 2."

"Nuh-uh-uh! Payment first, Aidou~!"

I smirked. He glared. "Fine, how much?"

…

"You know, you don't have to hide…" Rima sweat dropped.

"Shush! Shiki-san must not know I'm here! He'll laugh at me…" I whispered from behind the tree.

"He can smell you."

"I covered up my scent!"

"He can hear you."

"Uh-oh…"

She glared at me. "You are coming out otherwise I'll burn all your photos of Senri hiding in the blazer."

I gulped. "No!"

"Then…come out!"

She gripped my hand and dragged me out.

"Rima," I pouted. "No!"

Then I realized Senri was right next to me. I cursed and glared at Rima. She smirked. Senri seemed to ignore me. I inched away from him but Rima pushed me towards him. She smirked again. I glared at her again. Senri ignored me again.

Then I saw Yuki and Zero being led by Aidou and Akatsuki. They stopped in front of Takuma.

"Yuki and Zero!" Takuma exclaimed happily. "Please, make yourselves at home!"

I blushed slightly. He looks…so…handsome…he….is….so cute! My eyes sparkled. "Cute…"

Ruka flicked my forehead. "Keep your eyes on Senri, not on Takuma."

"B-But Souen-san! He looks so a-adorable!" I protested. "I can't help but go fangirl on him…"

"We – came here on business," Yuki stated. "I want to know more about what happened today." What happened today? "I wanna know why you thought it was okay to destroy that Level E." Will they…destroy me as well? "I mean, he's a vampire just like you."

"Actually," Aidou walked to Takuma's side. "We aren't like them at all."

"Yuki," Takuma said. "You must understand that the society of vampires is ruled entirely by a few purebloods, and only a handful of aristocrats. Every student in the Night Class is at least an aristocrat or higher – except one student. However, that was something requested by that student, so we allowed it." They must be talking about me. "Below us are the average vampires. And in the ranks below them are the vampires who were once human." My eyes hardened. As did Zero's.

"And then there are those vampires who don't even make the rankings, and they're known as Level E," Senri stated, saying the last two words with a disgusted tone. He was next to Takuma. I stiffened. Is he…ashamed of me? Is he ashamed that a Level E is his soulmate? My shoulders slumped.

"Hey…Rima?" I murmured. "I'm feeling a bit tired…I'll just go back…"

She looked at me worriedly. "Senri didn't mean it, you know…"

I smiled slightly. "I know, I just feel tired."

"Oh – okay…"

I walked away, into the trees, and sat down under one.

Senri hates Level E Vampires. All vampires hate Level E vampires. I should go away. I should give up on Senri. I should give up on making friends all together. I should leave Cross Academy. I should…kill myself. Yes, kill myself…before I hurt anyone.

Then…I smelt blood. Vampire blood…

I cursed. I'm so hungry…and I've run out of the powder too…

Then…it disappeared.

"Gabby…how are you doing?"

I stiffened and looked at the man suddenly sitting beside me. "Richard?"

"Hello…it's been a long time," he smirked.

My eyes widened.

What is he doing here? He can't be here…no…

 **Please review! It makes me really happy to read your reviews!**


	7. VII

**Hello, guys! I'm back with another chapter! Hope you like it:**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight, the supporting cast would have played a bigger role.**

I played with my pencil, not at all paying attention to the teacher. I remembered the memories of last night and my eyes hardened.

" _It's nice to meet you again, Gabby," he smirked at me._

 _I glared at him. "What the fuck are you even doing here, Richard?!" I spat out venomously._

" _Ooh~! So scary…"_

" _Shut the hell up and answer my damn question!"_

" _Fine, fine…but you don't have to be so rude, ya know?"_

 _I scoffed. "I can't help but be rude to someone I hate."_

" _That's not a very nice thing to say, Gabby."_

" _Oh, shut up!"_

 _This guy…what is he doing here? Surely, he can't be a guest of Takuma's…if he was, then I'd have to question Takuma about it._

" _Thinking of asking Takuma?"_

 _I blinked. "How did – ?"_

" – _I know? You're very easy to read, Gabby."_

 _I returned back to glaring at him. "Don't evade the question. Why the hell are you here?"_

" _Oh, Gabby. You were never the polite one, were you?"_

" _DON'T EVADE THE QUESTION!"_

" _Now, now, there's no need to shout."_

" _Don't fucking evade the question."_

" _Well~! Goodbye, my dearest Gabby! And I hope you're happy that no vampire likes the smell of your blood except me…it's my very special gift, you know? Only I can taste the delicious bittersweet taste."_

 _And…he disappeared. My eyes widened. That asshole…he was gonna pay._

 _But…why exactly was he here?_

"EVIAN!"

I jumped from my seat and let out a yelp, "What-where-how-when?!"

Aidou snickered. Rima shook her head at me tiredly. Akatsuki, Ruka and Takuma face-palmed. Kaname glared. Senri stared.

"Y-Y-Yes?" I stammered.

"Why are you not paying attention?!" Well, I'm thinking of something important here!

"I-I was distracted."

"Oh? Distracted enough to _**throw a pencil at me**_?!"

WHAT? FUCK, NO! SHIT!

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry, sensei, I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-d-didn't mean it!"

Fuck. She totally isn't gonna forgive me. I mentally face-palmed.

"DETENTION!"

Fuck.

…

"I'm Toga Yagari, and I will be your Ethics teacher starting today," the man told us. My eyes widened with shock. What…is he doing here? Why is all of this happening now? First Richard, now that wretched Vampire Hunter…

"Before we start," he smirked sinisterly. "Hello, vampires…"

Everyone glared at him. His eyes skimmed over everyone. When he saw me, he smirked again. This time…he emanated an aura of bloodlust. And…all of it was directed towards _me_.

I gulped.

"Yagari…that's the name of the best vampire hunter working right now and this guy's our new Ethics teacher?" Ruka questioned.

"So, he's responsible for last night's gunfire," Aidou stated.

"You all relax," Yagari replied. "There's no need to worry." THERE IS A NEED TO WORRY FOR ME! You are about to kill me! "Today, I'm fully qualified and certified to be a legitimate teacher for this class." Thank God. But…he said 'today', so he might try to kill me later on…shit.

"So then, you've come here to spy on the Night Class," Kaname stated coolly. He smirked then. "Or maybe the real reason is…that you've come here to try and kill one of us, Mr. Yagari…" You hit the fucking nail on the head, Kaname…he's come to kill me!

"Well now, hello, Kaname Kuran," Yagari smirked yet again. What is up with him and smirking?! "Regrettably, my execution list is completely empty right now, but if you find my lecture boring and you fall asleep I may very well add your name to it." I hope that this was an empty threat…

I cursed under my breath. "He will definitely kill me…"

"Do you seriously believe him?" Senri asked.

"Vampire Hunters _are_ supposed to kill vampires – especially Level E vampires."

"Hm…you have a point."

…

Suddenly, I smelt the scent of blood. I groaned. I just had to get another whiff of blood…

Just who the fuck is it that keeps bleeding?! They're making me goddamn hungry! And my body doesn't accept blood tablets!

"Are you hungry?" Rima questioned.

I nodded slightly. "Yeah…"

"Blood tablets don't work on you, do they?"

"No, they don't…"

"I see."

I went outside and took a calm, peaceful walk, but I was still hungry. It was currently 12 in the afternoon, and it was burning hot.

I groaned. I was so hungry.

"Evian?"

I looked to see Senri walking along, carrying an umbrella over his head. Huh, probably because he didn't want any tanned skin.

"Oh – hey, Shiki-san," I smiled at him.

"What are you doing so late in the day?"

"Taking a walk."

His eyes narrowed. "Oh. You're hungry, aren't you?"

There's no use fucking hiding it. "Yeah."

He angled his head to the side.

Is he…allowing me to drink from him? Or…not?

"Uh…what are you trying to do?" I asked timidly.

"You can drink." WHAT?

No, I can't…I'll hurt Senri.

"No, no…I cannot possibly. Thank you for your kindness though."

"Evian."

"Do you need something?"

"Drink."

His face was emotionless. However, his tone seemed had a hint of worry. Worry. Worry for whom? Worry for me?

…not possible. No one will worry for me.

After all, I'm a hypocrite.

I walked away from Senri, trying to ignore his piercing gaze.


	8. VIII

**Hey people! I'm back! Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Claimer: I do own all my OCs.**

I was hungry. Hungry for blood. My throat was hurting. My stomach was hurting. I was _suffering_. Everyone knew that. Mr. Yagari was enjoying my suffering. I did stuff that could distract me, but in the end, I always got hungry. I tried to eat blood tablets, but, really, nothing worked.

Today was…torture, like any other day.

"Ruka…can you knock me out?" I said weakly.

She looked at me sympathetically. I scowled. "Stop looking at me with pity and sympathy. Just knock me out already!" Ruka raised her hand, and hit me on my pressure point.

I saw black.

…

" _Hello, Gabby~!" I heard a familiar voice say. My eyes widened. "R-Richard?"_

 _He suddenly appeared in front of me and took my hand in his. I got the feeling of his…lips on my hand. EW! I pulled my hand away and glared at him with hate and resent. "Don't touch me!"_

 _He smirked. "But, I wanted to drink your blood~! I want that bittersweet taste!" he whined._

 _How dare he…_

" _You'll never get it!" I snapped._

" _You're suffering, aren't you?"_

 _I froze. How…_

" – _did I know? I've been watching you since the day I turned you, Gabby."_

 _What the fuck…I'm seriously gonna observe my surroundings from now on. If I find him, I'm gonna shoo him away._

" _What the hell do you want from me?" I shrieked._

 _His face twisted into a perverted grin. "Why, your blood."_

 _I get the feeling he wants so much more than that. "Well, I don't want to give it to you! I'd appreciate it if you stopped fucking following me and just turned me back into a human already!"_

 _His grin never left his face. "No, no, that cannot happen. After all, your yummy blood's true scent and taste will be revealed and_ _ **Senri**_ _will be attracted to you." He said 'Senri' with disgust, hate and anger, even though the emotions weren't shown on his face. He hated Senri. But what does he want with me? Why does he want my blood? Why do I have to get this fate? Why can't my blood smell better, that way I'd get Senri easily and get protected…why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?_

 _Then, I felt the feeling of lips on my neck as I saw no Richard standing in front of me. I paled. No. He can't be drinking it. No._

" _ **No**_ _!" I screamed. "Don't drink it! Don't do it!_ _ **DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU DAMN BASTARD**_ _!" He can't be…help me…I'm scared…_

 _I felt the painful feeling of fangs entering my neck. It hurt. The bastard wasn't even gentle. I shouted and shrieked for him to stop, and my voice grew hoarse as he continued drinking my blood, his vice-like grip making marks on my wrist. I felt the feeling of life being sucked out of me. I hate this…I hate being so weak._

 _I'm scared…I wanna go home…I hate bad vampires…I want Senri…help me, Senri…you're my soulmate, aren't you?_

… _right?_

" – n! – an! – ian! – vian! Evian! Evian!"

I woke up to see Senri and Rima shaking me worriedly.

I blinked. "What – the fuck?"

Was that a dream? I really don't know. I wish it was. I looked at my neck for any signs of a bite mark but I found none. Thank God.

…

"Are you sure you're okay?" Aidou asked worriedly.

"Um…yeah," I replied quietly. "Just a little nightmare."

"Whatever you say…people say telling your nightmare to someone you trust helps, ya know?"

"Nah – it's fine…I'm alright."

Aidou's expression hardened. "This isn't a choice. You have to tell me, or I'm telling Lord Kaname."

Anything but that. **Anything**.

I scrutinised him carefully. He seemed honest…but he could be lying as well.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" I asked softly.

"I promise."

"…have you heard of Richard Takuya?"

So, I told him. I told him every bit of my dream. Everything related to it as well. He was shocked to say the least.

"So…you're saying that _pureblood_ Richard, is the one who turned you?"

"Yeah."

"And he made your blood smell disgusting, but in reality your blood is the most delicious kind there?"

"Not most delicious, it just tastes good."

"Wow – I should totally try your blood!"

My eyebrow twitched. _**BAM**_. I'd knocked him out.

 **Hello! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **If I get at least one review, I'd update the next chapter sooner. It makes me really happy to read your reviews.**

 **~ Animeisheaven**


	9. IX

**Hello, people! I'm so glad you guys reviewed, favourite-d and followed~! I'm so, so, happy! I hope you like this chapter, and if you have any issues with this story, or any ideas for an event that's going to come up, please don't be afraid to tell me! (honestly, I'm actually just going canon in most of the chapters).**

 **And, mind you, this chapter's a bit depressing…I hope you don't mind!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Claimer: I only own my OCs.**

"Kaname locked himself up in his room?" I questioned weirdly.

"That's Lord Kaname to you," they all snapped in unison.

"What happened to him?" Aidou asked worriedly.

Takuma seemed overwhelmed. "Well – uh – you see…"

"Takuma, we deserve the right to know!" Ruka yelled. Wow, people, why are you so impatient? I spoke up. "Souen-san, Aidou, please be patient and let Takuma tell us."

"Shut up, brat!" Ruka snapped, pissed. She flicked me on the head. I groaned in pain. "Ow! Ow! What the fuck?"

"Guys, guys, please calm down," Takuma told us. "I'm sure he's probably just thinking."

Hm, Takuma's not the type to be vague. "Thinking about what?" I enquired.

"Shut up, Evian," they all chorused.

"Whatever Lord Kaname is thinking, it's sure to be for everyone's benefit," Seiren said quietly. What? They're so devoted to Kaname that they don't even know he plays them like pawns on a chessboard! It's sickening. How can they be so devoted?!

Suddenly, a servant came in and handed a note to Takuma. Takuma quickly opened the note, and gaped. He started panicking with fear. "Oh shit! Oh shit!"

"What happened, Ichijo?" Senri asked curiously.

"MY GRANDFATHER'S COMING!"

Grandfather…that means, Ichiou Takuma is coming. Oh…fuck. He'll look down on me. Better disappear, better disappear…

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. No, no…oh fuck, what the hell do I do?! I'm in so much trouble…let's hope I can hide from him. He'll be certain to point out I've been turned by Richard…and he'll probably smirk sadistically while doing it. Fuck, Senri can't know…he can't know. He'll hate me, then…Richard is the most popular and hated Pureblood there is.

"Everyone, dress up formally and nicely!" Takuma ordered. He panicked again. "Why? Why, oh, why, does he have to come today?!"

"U-Um…I'll not be seeing him," I murmured. "I'll go out or stay in my room."

"Fine…REST OF YOU, GET READY!" Takuma shrieked.

I trudged back to my dorm and flopped on the bed, passing out as soon as my head touched the pillow.

…

" _Hello, my dear Gabby."_

 _This time I was in a white room, and I was sitting on a white bed in a white dress while Richard was standing near the bed post. He was dressed in a white suit, and was smirking at me like he usually did in my dreams._

 _I didn't answer him, staring at him dully. I'd gotten used to this. He'd come every time I dreamt._

" _Oh, not answering, are we?" he cooed. He gripped my face by my cheeks, and squashed them together. "You're such a cutie pie…" EW!_

 _I flinched away from his touch and glared at him. "Don't you dare touch me, you bastard!"_

 _He simply stared at me before taking my hand and kissing it. I snatched my hand away, utterly repulsed. "I hate you. Do. Not. Do. That._ _ **EVER**_ _._ _ **Again**_ _." I rubbed away at the spot where his lips touched my hand. Ew…it's gross. I hate Richard._

 _He started cackling. "Believe me, sweetheart – I'm gonna drink your blood for real one day. The other day was just a dream."_

 _I glared harder at him. "And it will stay a dream."_

" _But~ I'm very upset. You tattled to Hanabusa…you weren't supposed to do that."_

" _Shut the fuck up! I didn't wanna tell that disgusting Pureblood! He's as disgusting as you!"_

 _Richard's gaze turned cold. "Excuse me? Are you comparing me with that…that…_ _ **THING**_ _?!"_

 _I smirked at him. This made him angry. "Why, yes."_

" _You're gonna pay once I enter Cross Academy."_

 _What?! No! He fucking can't! I paled. My smirk disappeared and his appeared. "W-What? C-C-C-Could you repeat that?"_

" _You're gonna pay once I enter Cross Academy."_

 _My eyes widened. No…no…he's lying. He can't be entering Cross Academy._

" _And right after I enter, I'm gonna show everyone your true colours…just you wait and see, Gabby Black," he spat. "Now, how about I show you some nightmares – or rather, future visions? We do need entertainment, of course."_

…

 _I was suddenly in a dorm. Senri's dorm, to be exact. Then I saw it…a brunette was drinking blood out of Senri's neck. Senri…I couldn't say whether he was in pain, or he enjoyed it. He stayed emotionless. The brunette was obviously enjoyed it though._

" _Senri-kun…your blood is so sweet," she whispered. She continued drinking. My eyes widened and I glared at her with anger. How'd that happen? Senri…he's my soulmate. No other girl is allowed to drink blood from him, nor call him 'Senri-kun'. Only I was supposed to._

 _I felt a lump in my throat as tears struggled to fall out. But no. I wouldn't cry. I won't cry. I won't – and will never – give Richard the pleasure of seeing me cry. I was gonna pull through. This was all an illusion anyway._

…

 _The next scene came. I saw Rima and another version of myself talking._

" _Rima…" my other self told her, her voice cracking. "You never told me Senri had a fiancé."_

" _Evian…" Rima whispered. "I'm sorry. I forgot…"_

" _If you'd told me, I'd never have kissed Senri."_

 _WHAT? I kissed him?! He has a fiancé?! How far ahead is this?_

" _At least, at least…you kissed him."_

" _Yeah…but…Rima…it breaks my heart to see him with someone else…"_

 _My other self burst into tears, sobbing softly._

" _Please don't cry…" Rima pulled me into a hug._

 _My other self put a hand on where her heart was supposed to be. "It hurts…here. I feel like…kissing Senri whenever I see him. But, he has a fiancé…"_

 _I felt like crying, now that I knew he had a fiancé. A fiancé…who would drink his blood. A fiancé…who would call him 'Senri-kun'._

…

 _The vision distorted, showing a smiling Richard._

" _I hope you liked the visions, Gabby~! Hope you have a nice nightmare!"_

 _I glared at him with hate. "I hate you. Do whatever you fucking want with me. I will never become yours. I am no one's except Senri. JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE?! Is it too hard to do that? Huh?! Why do you enjoy torturing me so much?! Am I some fucking game to fulfil your desires? NO! Just…just leave me alone! I HATE YOU, YOU BASTARD!"_

 _He simply cackled, not really answering my questions. "Oh, you'll see, Gabby, you'll see…"_

…

I woke up from my dream to find it was 10:30 am. Did I sleep for that long? Hm, those visions must've taken a lot of time…

My face hardened realizing all the facts.

1\. Senri has a fiancé.

2\. I kissed Senri.

3\. I'm heartbroken.

4\. Richard's entering Cross Academy soon.

Hm, I must prevent it. I took a shower and changed into my casuals. I tied my hair into a messy bun, and went downstairs. Everyone was sleeping in their dorms. Maybe I should go out to clear my head…I think I'll go shopping.

I took my wallet, and left the dorms. I soon reached town, and started my shopping. I went to a manga shop.

I bought five manga volumes in total. I decided to get the first five volumes of Gabriel Dropout. I could relate a lot to the main character.

Then I wandered around the streets for a while. It soon grew darker and then I could sniff a few E Class Vampires lurking around. I decided to go back to the dorms then.

Suddenly, I saw a few tailing a high school girl and her friends. Hm…better try to stop them. They went to a dark alley, and I followed them.

"Stop, ya goddamn fools!" I screeched at the hooded vampires. They turned around and glared at me, eyes shining red. "We're not sharing."

I sighed and looked at the girls. "Ladies, run away back home. Don't ever come to this alley again."

They nodded furiously, and ran away. I sighed again and cracked my knuckles, daring the angry vampires to come at me. "Go ahead. Attack me."

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" a vampire screeched, lunging at me. I side-stepped out of the way, and stared at him. "Yes?" He kept lunging at me, and I kept dodging his attacks.

I know this isn't very smart. I know. But, I couldn't just leave those girls alone, could I?

"Glad you kept them for us, Evian~!" I heard Takuma say cheerfully. Suddenly, a blood whip (SENRI, WHY ARE YOU SO AMAZING?!) cut through the vampire that kept lunging at me, and it turned to dust. Wait…what if it missed and hit me? What if…I was the one killed instead?

"Thanks, guys," I said emotionlessly. Hm…I better stop trying to get Senri. He has a fiancé anyway.

"Hey, you okay Evian?" Takuma questioned.

"I'm fine, Takuma-san," I gave him a fake smile. "In fact, you should destroy the rest of them. Goodbye." I bowed down slightly and left.

 **I hope you like this chapter – if you'd review, I'd update!**

 **(I have loads of homework and I updated this, LOL. XD, You motivated me, Animeloveforeverandever)**

 **~ Animeisheaven**

 **PS: Sorry, it's not exactly canon. I typed this whole chapter without watching the episode or reading the manga. I just read the summary in Wikipedia.**


	10. X

**Hello, people! I really hope you like this chapter and…**

… **KYA~! I know I virtually screamed like a fangirl, but…I'M SO HAPPY! I know I probably don't have a lot of reviews, favourites and follows…but I've gotten so many (at least, for me)! I'm so happy! I'm so thankful for your kind reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Claimer: I only own my OCs.**

What. The. Fuck.

I stared at the new students in shock. One was someone unknown (Maria Kurenai was her name, I think) and the other two were known very well to me.

Richard. FUCKING. Takuya. And. Senri's. FUCKING. Fiancé.

I gaped. Then I quickly closed my mouth, stared emotionlessly into the distance, worrying on the inside.

Aidou looked at me worriedly. I sent him a fake smile to show that I was okay, but he narrowed his eyes at me and turned away.

"Evian, what's wrong?" Rima murmured. "Your eyes are soulless."

"Huh?" I fake smiled. "Nah, I'm fine."

"Evian~!" Richard cooed happily. I face-palmed inwardly. What the hell is he doing?!

"That Pureblood…he looks just like Senri," I heard Akatsuki say. It was true, Richard did look like Senri. He actually adjusted his appearance just for me. Seriously. I hate him.

Before, Richard had black hair and green eyes. And a stud in his ears. He was also studious.

"Takuya-san," I smiled politely at him. "Was there anything you needed?"

He smirked at me in realisation. "Oh, nothing – I just wished to sit next to you."

Rima nudged me slightly, without him noticing. I sent Richard a tight smile. "I'm sorry, this place is filled – but there is a place next to Lord Kaname, you can sit there."

His eyes turned cold, and he glared at me slightly. I sent him a smirk with my eyes, and he just walked away gracefully. I watched him, smirking at his reaction when he sat down with Kaname. Oh, how I love torturing people when I can.

"What's up with you and him?" Rima muttered.

"Just some old history," I replied. Then I stiffened, seeing Senri's fiancé (Kina) sit down next to him and kiss him on the cheeks. I clutched my pencil tightly, and felt it break. I felt so jealous…but he had a fiancé. What could I do? He probably had eyes for Kina only – and she was gorgeous. Much better than me. She had boobs. I looked down at my chest insecurely, and went back to concentrating.

…

I decided to go to Senri and Takuma's dorm because Takuma had borrowed Gabriel Dropout and I needed to get it back. I entered the dorm, only to widen my eyes in shock. A brunette was drinking blood out of Senri's neck.

Senri…I couldn't say whether he was in pain, or he enjoyed it. He stayed emotionless. The brunette was obviously enjoyed it though.

"Senri-kun…your blood is so sweet," she whispered.

"U-Um…" I stammered. "I-I-I came-came t-t-to get m-my ma-manga f-from T-T-T-Takuma-san."

"It's on his bed," Senri said emotionlessly. The bitch – I mean, Kina, glared at me. "We're having a moment here, flattie."

Did she just call me flat? HOW DARE SHE! HOW FUCKING DARE SHE!

I shot her a glare. "Well, manga's more important than sucking blood, bitch."

I snatched the book and stomped out of the dorm.

…but my heart ached. It hurt so much, seeing Senri with Kina. I hate Kina. I hate the concept of soulmates. I hate Senri. I hate Richard. I hate Kaname. I hate everyone.

I went inside my room, slamming the door shut. I flopped on the bed, and started to read. In a while, I started feeling sleepy, and I just dozed off.

…

" _Gabby," I heard someone's voice say. I whipped around and saw Senri. How'd Senri know my name – my real name?_

" _Senri…how do you know my name?" I whispered._

 _He smiled at me warmly. "Because…you're my soulmate."_

 _I flushed a bright red. "B-But…you have a fiancé."_

" _But…soulmates are closer."_

 _Saying this, he pulled me into his arms, and I wrapped my arms around him. "Senri…"_

" _Gabby…"_

 _His face came closer, and he brushed his lips against mine. I kissed back, but then he pulled away, smirking evilly._

 _The beautiful garden and Senri's face distorted, and Richard came in the place of him – the former version of Richard. He looked so different…I was actually used to him looking like Senri._

" _Richard…" I murmured. "Did you…kiss me?"_

 _He cackled. "Obviously! Did you seriously think Senri would actually kiss_ you _?! He'd more likely settle for Kina! Now…let me show you a scary nightmare – more like, reality…"_

" _NO!" I screamed. "NO, DON'T SHOW IT TO ME! NO!"_

 _Suddenly, Richard cursed. "Shit…they've come."_

 _Then, everything turned black._

…

"Evian? Evian, wake up! Evian! Evian!"

I got up sleepily, rubbing at my eyes. "Yeah?"

"You were having a nightmare," Takuma told me, worried. "You kept yelling 'Don't show it to me!'."

"R-Right," I murmured, remembering the dream. "Sorry."

"We're worried about you, Evian," Akatsuki stated. "You always have nightmares."

Then…

I broke down. Completely. I told them every single nightmare that happened to me. They'd listened to everything, and were very kind and nice to me.

Why were they so nice to me? I was a…faker, I put on a façade every day and time I spoke. I'm lying to them…why are they so nice to me? Shouldn't they…hit me or something? I'm a faker.

"So…Richard's your problem?" Takuma asked.

I nodded, sniffing. "Y-Yeah."

"He keeps giving you nightmares and visions of the future?" Akatsuki questioned.

"Mm."

"I will inform Lord Kaname and Headmaster Cross immediately, and we will expel him. Don't worry, nothing will happen to you," Takuma told me.

"T-Thanks, Takuma-san," I whispered. "Thanks, Akatsuki-san."

They nodded at me, and walked away, leaving me to drown in my own thoughts.

 **I'm sorry it was short, I have school tomorrow, so…**

 **And I hope the dream was alright (I suck at writing kiss scenes). Don't think of me as childish, it's just that I feel awkward.**

 **~ Animeisheaven**

 **PS: Sorry, it's not exactly canon. I typed this whole chapter without watching the episode or reading the manga. I just read the summary in Wikipedia.**


	11. XI

**Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews~! And…this is a completely original chapter! Since the episode is completely focused on Zero and Yuki and Kaname and Shizuka Hio, this is original and fluffy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

* * *

When I woke up today, I felt hot and restless. Even though the fan was on. I felt…hot, tired and…uneasy. Then…I figured it out after I sneezed. I was sick. Maybe…I could stay in the dorm today.

Someone knocked on my door. "Evian? You ready yet?" Takuma.

"I'm sick, I'll just stay in the dorm…"

"Do you need any medicine?"

"Nah, I'll be fine – ACHOO!" I cursed under my breath. I hate sneezing…

"That sounds pretty bad…you sure?"

"Y-Yeah…"

I heard him walking away. I leant against the bed and sighed. It was gonna be so boring here…but I wasn't gonna spread the sickness to anybody, and I had to take care of myself. I had exams tomorrow too…better study, if I'm staying inside.

I lifted myself up from the bed and took out my books. I began to read.

* * *

"Evian? You awake?" I heard Rima say.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

She opened my door, and came inside. "I heard you were sick." I nodded slightly. "Yeah. Did you need something?"

"Just wondering…you don't seem to be after Senri nowadays."

"Yeah…so?"

"Why?"

"Kina's his fiancé…so it'd be no point."

She narrowed her eyes. "How do you know that?" FUCK!

"It wasn't that hard to figure out – Shiki-san wouldn't let a girl kiss him or drink his blood unless she was his fiancé or something."

She stayed silent, before speaking again. "It must hurt."

"It does." It hurts too much.

"Evian~!"

My eyes widened when Richard barged inside and jumped on me. "FUCK!" I gasped. "That hurts…"

"I missed you~!"

I flushed. "R-Richard…w-w-w-what the fuck are y-you doing?"

"You weren't there for the entire night~! I missed your adorable voice and face!" EW! I cringed in disgust and gently tried to push him away. "I'm flattered…but please, let go of me…"

He ignored me and continued hugging me.

"Takuya-san…I'd appreciate it if you'd let go of me."

Ignore.

"Takuya-san…"

Ignore.

"Evian, Headmaster Cross requests for your presence," Seiren said, coming inside. I blinked. "Really? Oh, okay…I'll come in a moment. Takuya-san, please let go of me." He let go of me, and climbed off the bed, walking away.

"What was that about?" Rima questioned.

"I'll tell you later," I mumbled before going into the bathroom to change. I slipped on my uniform, and tied my hair into a messy ponytail. I quickly went out of the dorms. I wonder what Headmaster Cross needs me for…he rarely calls me.

"Oh – Evian," I heard Takuma say.

"Takuma-san," I stated. "Did you need something?"

"No – I just thought you were sick…"

"I was, Headmaster Cross just requested for my presence."

"I see…"

I continued walking to the headmaster's office. I opened the door. "You called?"

"Yes, yes, I did," he told me.

"What did you need?"

"I have seen that you have given up on Senri."

"So?"

"If you have given up on him, I can no longer provide education for free for you. It was free as you were chasing after Senri – but you are not doing so anymore." Ah, fuck. Guess I'll have to go after him now…

"U-Um…I'm actually coming up with a plan now – he has a fiancé, so it's type of hard to stalk him." I guess that's a sufficient excuse…I could do better, though…

"FIANCE?!"

Wait…he doesn't know? I blinked. "You don't know? Kina-san is Shiki-san's fiancé…"

"WHAT?! I THOUGHT SHE WAS HIS SISTER?!" Kina and Senri don't look alike.

"What made you think that?"

"She told me that."

Wait – WHAT? "She did?"

"Yeah! That liar!" he huffed immaturely. Wait…I need time to process this…she told Cross that Senri was her brother? So, Cross thought Senri didn't have a fiancé? Wait…did Kina plan this or what? And…why isn't Richard expelled yet?

"Headmaster…why isn't Richard expelled yet?"

His face grew serious. "I can't expel him." WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?

"What do you mean?"

"I just can't."

"Why?" ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION!

"I understand your reasons…but it would cause a whole lot of unneeded arguments and conflicts if I did. The Takuya family is very famous. Yes, I do believe what you are saying about him…but we need proper proof if we were to expel him…it would cause an uproar if we didn't have it."

I sighed. He was right…ugh. But…how the hell will I get proof? I guess…I have to go through that first then. "I-I see…well, please excuse me…" I made my way to the door. He spoke again. "…you won't give up on Senri, will you?" I shook my head. "No…" I opened the door, and went outside.

* * *

"Proof…proof…" I mumbled. "The fuck do I do?"

"What are you mumbling about?" Aidou questioned, curious.

I sighed. Maybe I'd take his help… "I need help. Will you help me?"

"Sure…what do you need? Homework?"

"Come on…it's private."

"R?"

R was the code word for Richard. I nodded. "Yeah."

I got up. He got up with me. We made our way inside his dorm room. He flopped on his bed, while I took a seat on a nearby chair – not after throwing his socks which were lying on the chair.

"So…what's wrong?"

I started to explain about what Headmaster Cross had told me. He lay there, listening. After I was done, he seemed to think a bit, before talking.

"I will help you…but I cannot do it alone. I will ask Lord Kaname about what to do…" FUCK! Exactly what I didn't need! I stayed quiet. If I protested, he'd grow suspicious.

* * *

After class, I'd decided to just take a walk around the forest. The night was calm and peaceful. I climbed up a tree, and stared up at the clouds. Then…I spotted him.

"Shiki-san?!" I shrieked.

"Yo," he raised his hand up in acknowledgement.

I flushed. He looked so…cool! "H-H-H-Hey…"

He hummed, and leant against the tree I was sitting in.

"S-S-S-So, w-w-w-what are-are y-y-y-y-you doing h-here?" I cursed mentally. I WAS STAMMERING SO GODDAMN MUCH~!

"Just thinking," he replied tiredly. Maybe…he's tired?

"Oh…"

It lapsed into an awkward silence. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, BITCH?! GIVE HIM POCKY, SHOW HIM THAT YOU CARE! I slipped my hand into my pocket, and took out my box of pocky. "Uh…Shiki-san?"

He hummed. "Hm?"

"D-D-D-D-Do you want some p-p-p-pocky?"

"Sure."

I jumped down to give him the pocky box. He looked at me. "Thanks."

I handed it to him. "You're welcome."

He took a piece of pocky, and placed in his mouth. I want to be that pocky – WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST THINK?! My face grew red.

"You can call me Senri," he stated. WHAT?! I CAN? YAY~! "Everyone calls me that." Rejected…

"S-Sure…"

We stood in silence.

"So…" I said awkwardly. "What were you thinking about?"

"Just…stuff. Why did you come here?"

"For a walk…"

He glanced at me. I blushed and looked at my feet. I could feel his piercing stare…

Then…I felt a pat on my head. "You'll be alright." Did he just – what the fuck – he fucking – HE PATTED ME ON THE HEAD! Kya~! I felt my cheeks burn as I forced myself to stare at him. He was in front of me, looking at me…with an emotion I couldn't decipher. I shot him a shy smile, "T-Thanks…you'll be alright as well."

"SENRI-KUN~!"

WHAT THE FUCK – WHY DID SHE RUIN THE MOMENT – I HATE KINA – UGH – JUST DIE! WHY THE HELL DID SHE HAVE TO RUIN THE ROMANTIC MOMENT SENRI AND I WERE HAVING?!

Kina ran to him, and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a kiss…on his lips. I am rejected. I slowly walked away, avoiding Senri's gaze.

* * *

 **Hey guys~! Hope you enjoyed the Senri x Gabby moment. I hope it wasn't too rushed…I hope Senri wasn't OOC…I hope I didn't get anything wrong…**

 **~ Animeisheaven**


	12. XII

I sighed, unhappy and heart-broken and hungry. My forehead banged against the desk, and I groaned.

"You okay?" Aidou asked, worried.

I shook my head, "I'm totally alright! I'm jealous and sad and tired and confused and pissed and hungry! OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT!"

"God, bitch, are you on your period or what?"

"VAMPIRES DON'T HAVE FUCKING PERIODS, ASSHOLE!"

"EXCUSE ME?! BITCH!"

"MAN-WHORE!"

"FYI, I'M A VIRGIN!"

"…PRUDE!"

"HAH? SLUT!"

"I DO NOT WHORE AROUND! I'M DEDICATED TO SENRI-KUN!"

"…BITCH!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING DOG TO YOU, OR WHAT?! BASTARD!"

"OLD HAG!"

"OLD BASTARD!"

"COPYCAT!"

"MEANIE!"

"CHILD!"

"…BOY!"

"GIRL!"

"Since when was 'girl' an insult?"

"Since when was 'boy' an insult?"

"Since when was ' _child_ ' an insult?"

"Since when was ' _meanie_ ' much of an insult?!"

"Since when was 'copycat' much of an insult?!"

"…SHUT UP, GODDAMMIT! YOU WIN!"

I cackled, immediately feeling better, "Thanks, Aidou."

"Anytime," he smirked.

* * *

I murmured a curse under my breath as I stared at the wet puddle in front of me, getting drenched by the rain. I brushed back a wet strand from my face and turned back, my plans for the trip to the café long left behind.

I trudged into the Moon Dorms, irritated. Takuma let out a yelp at the sight of the dirty floor caused by my muddy sandals, "I just cleaned the floor! Mean! And, Evian, did you get your - ?"

"Whatever," I snapped and ran to my dorm. I took a shower, and changed into a clean and fresh uniform. I sighed as I sat on my bed, thinking.

A knock came on the door. I opened it, to see Rima. "Rima? Did you need anything?" She was holding a box in her hands.

"Yes, you're coming to the ball," she told me. "I doubt you got a dress, since you were so busy and all, and you must've forgotten, so here. A dress. Hopefully, it'll fit you."

Ball…I'd forgotten about it. I smiled sheepishly, "I really did forget. Thanks." I took it from her, and she came inside sitting on the bed elegantly in her dress.

I went inside the bathroom, took the dress out, and changed into it. It was a black strapless dress, which was a bit loose for me, and it ended above my knees, a bit flowy. There was also a black choker inside, with a pair of silver hoop earrings. I put them on, looking at my reflection.

I had to say, I looked…pretty, actually. Sure, it looked a tiny bit awkward, but it was okay. I went back to Rima, and she started styling my hair. She put it into an elegant high bun, a few strands of side hair let loose. She applied a layer of lip balm and a little bit of lip-gloss, and I was ready.

I flushed when I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked…so…pretty. "Thanks, Rima."

"You're welcome. Now, you better get out there and impress Senri. Kina and Richard haven't really come to the ball, so you have a chance with Senri. Don't spoil it."

"Okay…"

"Good. Come, now."

She tugged me along, and dragged me to the ballroom. I saw Aidou and waved at him. "Aidou!"

"Evian! You look nice," he complimented. He smirked, "Trying to impress Senri?" I nodded, blushing. He simply pointed to his right, which was at the corner of the room, and I spotted him. I smiled at Aidou, "Thanks so much, Aidou!" He shrugged, and I scuttled off to Senri. I remained a few metres near him, so it wouldn't look too awkward.

"Yo," he spoke. "You look nice." He just complimented me. _He_ just complimented _me_! Gasp! I flushed, "Thanks, you look good too." He _did_ look good. Hot. Absolutely delicious. Perfection.

"Thanks."

"So…" I said trying to make small talk. "Where's Kina-san?"

"She wasn't feeling too well. What about Takuya-san?"

"I really…don't know."

"You should know – he's your fiancé." WAIT, WHAT?! HE THOUGHT THAT _**RICHARD WAS MY FIANCE**_?!

"What made you think that?"

He hummed, "He isn't?"

"No."

"I see…so you wouldn't be cheating on him if I dance with you?" I flushed at his statement. Was he…asking me to dance? "Uh…yeah, I guess."

He smirked slightly, "You thought I was gonna ask you to dance."

My face heated up. "U-Uh…u-um…n-n-n-no!"

He patted me on the head, and my hair was down immediately. I sputtered, "Shi – Senri! My hair!"

I quickly attempted to tie up my hair again, but in vain. It was all spoilt now.

Ugh. Rima's hairstyle was spoilt…but Senri untied it. He touched my head. I blushed at the thought of it and inwardly cheered. I'm getting closer to him…

"You're better without it," he stated, before bumping his and my forehead together. I blushed, and squealed slightly, and he walked away, hand waving.

* * *

 **(Here starts Senri's Third Person POV, from the absolute beginning)**

The first time Senri Shiki met Gabby Black, was when he was going to his classes, and fangirls were screaming. He saw a blonde girl get shoved into the bushes by another blonde girl, and he felt his hand twitch a bit.

That was the first sign.

He was a bit amused, when he saw the blonde girl come out, and glare at the blonde girl who pushed her – after asking Kaname-sama's girl, Yuki, of course.

"Scary!" Hanabusa remarked childishly, noticing the blonde's angry aura.

Senri didn't know why he was staring at her, but he just couldn't stop staring. The blonde looked at him…and blushed a deep red, before letting out a squeak and turning away from him.

Hanabusa burst out laughing, "Looks like Senri's gotten himself another fangirl!"

"I don't think she's your fangirl," Rima muttered, stating her opinion. "I don't think so – she doesn't seem like it."

* * *

The next time Senri took notice of her, was on Saint Chocolates Day. Rima had given him a box, and said it was from the girl on the ground. The blonde girl who blushed.

As expected, the girl blushed immediately, and started adjusting her appearance by dusting the dirt down and smoothening her hair. Senri recognized the chocolate's scent, and was eternally grateful because _someone_ , except Rima, had given him pocky as a present. He shot a grateful smile at the girl, and her face heated up again.

He smirked, recalling all the times she'd blushed. Actually…it was a bit cute, really.

* * *

In the night, he found her scent again. She was behind a tree a few metres away, and was spying on their confrontation with Zero Kiryuu.

He should've erased her memories, but something told him not to. Rima also made a motion of shaking her head. So he decided against it.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm so, so, sorry I wasn't updating for such a long time. I won't make excuses, so…sorry. Anyways, some of you have been asking for a Senri POV, so I decided to do it. Since I can't get his character right in first person, I did it in third person…is that okay?**

 **Q1: Grammar, spelling, and punctuation correct?**

 **Q2: Senri in character?**

 **Q3: Senri x Gabby moment? What'd you think?**

 **Review~ (thanks for your reviews, favourites, and follows!)**

 **~ Animeisheaven**

 **PS: Check out my new Fairy Tail story 'Messed Up'. Review, and tell me what you think about it! It's a Sting x OC one.**


End file.
